Itachi's Secret Lover
by TruthfulJerk
Summary: This is a part of the story Itachi's Secret. In this story, I write about Itachi and Aiko's mother; how they met, etc. It's rated M just in case (mostly because how else would Aiko be born).
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm back!_

 _Here's part 1 of the story of how Itachi met Aiko's mother. I hope you enjoy!_

…

It was a dark and snowy night. Itachi walked through a tiny, quiet village alone. Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He didn't mind it, in fact, he reveled in the peacefulness of it. It was the year's first snow. As he continued to walk, he noticed the faint, far away cry of a child. Thinking of his kid brother, he instinctively went to the sound. As he got closer, he saw a tiny boy crouched alone in the snow. His nose was red, and he was covering his eyes. He was about to reach out his hand when he saw a girl running up to him. When she was in front of him, she crouched down.

"Xian! There you are! Your mother has been looking everywhere for you. They're waiting for you at home. They haven't eaten because they want to eat with you," she told the boy. He looked up at her with watery, red eyes and sniffled.

"Are you sure? Daddy got real mad at me when I broke my cup," the boy said. She smiled kindly at him and pat his head gently. Itachi couldn't see her face because she was turning away but he saw that she was tiny and slender.

"I promise. Have I ever lied? Now, go home now," she said reassuringly.

"Bye, nee-chan!" the little boy stood up and ran home. The girl stayed crouching for a moment before she slowly stood up.

"It's getting a lot colder you know. You should go into the tea shop to warm up," she said aloud for Itachi to hear. She knew he was there. How could she though? The girl turned to him and his eyes widened softly. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were the color of a deep ocean, her skin was milky white, and her lips were plump and rosy like her cheeks. Her long black hair was slightly pulled back behind her ears.

"Do you know a good one?" Itachi asked. She giggled and smiled widely.

"It's a tiny village, there's only one. Come on, I'll show you," she said. She began walking the opposite direction. Itachi followed. In the edge of the village, there it was, a tea shop.

"It's so far out here because we thought it best for travelers to get to it quickly rather than be at the center of the village. Come inside," she said leading him inside the warm cozy tea shop. Itachi sat down at a table she motioned and let out a breath. It was comforting to feel relaxed. The girl went to the back of the kitchen and came back with a hot cup of green tea.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat? I can whip something up for you," she said. When the curiosity was too much, Itachi snapped.

"Why are you so kind to a stranger who was walking alone in the middle of the night? I could be a dangerous man," he said, his voice velvety.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked him, smiling. He was puzzled at this very happy girl.

"No," he answered.

"Well then what's the matter? I saw a traveler who looked like he needed a warm cup of tea and a nice warm place to rest," she said matter-of-factly. Itachi looked at her, studied her.

"Why are you so cheerful?" he asked, confused. She laughed hard at this.

"Why should I be unhappy?" she asked in return. He thought for a moment before deciding that he spoke too much with a local. Instead, he turned to look out the window as he sipped his tea. The girl decided not to bother him and went to the kitchen.

"What a strange girl…" Itachi thought to himself. When he finished his tea, he got up and left without another word to the girl who had entranced him.

….

I _hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I want to get back into the rhythm of this story. Thank you for reading! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone!_

 _I am sooooo sorry for the lack of update! I just graduated from Uni and registered again to pursue a higher degree. Also…I just had a baby! 3 Being a first-time-mom and staying in school has been a little time-consuming. However! I'm getting the hang of things so here we are!_

 _Enjoy! (:_

…

Itachi sat atop a tree in the forest near the village. He should have been getting back to the group but there was something keeping him there. With his eyes still closed, he could hear the bustling of the small village.

"Xian be careful! Don't rush about so much!" he heard a woman's voice scolding the boy from the night before. It must be his guardian. He sighed. What was he doing exactly? Why didn't he just move on like he always did?

"Xian, listen to your mother," the familiar voice made his ears perk up. He opened his eyes and turned to the sound. Though far off, he could see her perfectly. Her long hair was tied in a long ponytail. It reminded him of how the Hyuga tied their hair. She was walking up to the pair.

"Oh, there you are Emiko-chan. Please, you're the only one this rascal listens to," the pleading mother said, exasperated.

"So, Emiko is your name", Itachi told himself. He took in her name almost like it had its own special scent. Scent. That reminded him. Even through the cold of the night and the notable smell of the tea shop, he could point out her unique scent signature. His lips parted, and his eyes closed instinctively at the thought. Realizing he did this, he quickly opened his eyes and pushed away his thoughts, afraid of how primal they were. Afraid of not being able to control them, he turned to other issues instead.

"Xian! Why don't you just listen to your mother-you're going to worry her to death!" Emiko scolded the boy, her smile never fading. The boy sighed and took his mother's hand. She thanked Emiko and walked away. He watched as Emiko went from each of the shops in the tiny village. He noticed that she was helping all the shop owners with things here and there. Finally, mid-afternoon, she returned to the tea shop at the end of the village. It wasn't until then that he noticed he was hungry.

"Better get some food…" Itachi told himself.

…

"Welcome!" Emiko greeted. She looked up at him through long, thick lashes. He sat down at the table in the far corner. It was like there was an animal inside him-his instincts were on high alert. Her smell was enveloping him, reaching every single pore on his body. Every small move she made caught his eye.

"So, what can I get for you?" she asked him happily when she walked up to his table. He noted a faint red tinge on her nose and cheeks.

"Green tea and some onigiri, please," he said. His sultry voice sending shivers down her spine. Ignoring the feeling, she gave him a bright smile.

"Coming right up," she went to the kitchen in the back. He watched the small bounce in her step that made her curves bounce slightly. Itachi mentally slapped himself and closed his eyes. It was a small tea shop with few customers. It was very peaceful. He closed his eyes. He noticed her approaching but didn't open his eyes.

"Did you fall asleep? I don't mean to wake you. but food is better hot," Emiko said. He opened his eyes to see that her face was near. She quickly stepped back, the red on her face deepening a little. He smiled curtly at her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," he said gently, trying to avoid her gaze, afraid to get lost in the ocean in her eyes. She started to walk away but stopped. She turned around and walked up to him again.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that you are here again and well, we don't have any hotels…I'm assuming you slept in the forest or in an alley somewhere. Would you like to stay with me? N-not sleep with me in my bed or anything-you'll be on the sofa…it's just that I don't want you to sleep in the cold," she said in a rush. He stared at her, dazed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You don't even know who I am. What if I am a murderer and want to kill you while you sleep?" he asked. She giggled again.

"This again? I know you won't hurt me," her lips curled up into a luscious smile, her perfect teeth showing. Everything in his body told him to do it but his mind was fighting it.

"Still, I don't think it's such a good idea," he said, his voice growing more and more thick as the conversation continued. Her blush grew deeper at his voice. With a smile, she giggled.

"Suit yourself," she grinned and went back to the kitchen. He stared after her. Every fiber in his body told him that he wanted her, but he tried fighting those urges-they scared him. Someone who was so naturally in control of everything found it difficult to suppress the hunger inside. As he continued to watch her, he gripped his cup tightly. He had to get out of there. He stood up abruptly and left the payment on the table. She watched him go and sighed.

…

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! (:_


	3. Update!

_Update!_

 _Hello everyone! An update is boring/annoying because there's no story, BUT, it means that there is more coming! I'm taking two Masters courses right now so personal writing has been pretty much zero with the new baby and all. However, I am going to start writing again because- 1. How can I just leave you all with these cliff-hangers?! And 2. Writing these stories is so much fun!_

 _There should be a new chapter up very soon so keep an eye out for it!_

 _Again, thank you, thank you for reading my story!_

 _-TruthfulJerk_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! :D

…

The next morning, perched on the same tree, Itachi noticed that she had not come out. He scanned the area, but she wasn't there. He noticed the villagers talking amongst themselves almost worriedly. He closed his eyes and focused on the chatter.

"Is it bad?" an old woman asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully she gets better soon, the poor girl", another replied.

"The poor thing, it happens all the time, what a poor sickly child," another old woman said. Itachi frowned. So, Emiko was sick.

"I'm going to her little house to give her some rice porridge. It should help her feel better in no time," the old woman said with a large pot in her hands. They all bid her farewell and Itachi followed her with his eyes. She would show him where Emiko lived. There at the far end of the village, almost alone, her little house was located. The old woman knocked and entered.

"What am I doing?" Itachi asked himself, almost annoyed. After a while, the old woman walked out of the house with a seemingly empty pot and a sad expression on her face. Itachi instinctively sat up. It was dark, and the village went to sleep. When he neared the house, he heard her coughing and gagging. He noticed that little boy that was always with her, Xian, huddled up outside her door, crying. He looked down at the boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The boy looked up at him and Itachi noticed that the boy looked helpless and defeated.

"Nee-san is sick," he sobbed. When Itachi heard her cough and gag again, he hurriedly knocked on her door, begging for her to let him in. There was no answer and she continued to gag. For some unknown reason, for the first time in his life, he felt panicked. In a rush, he opened her door and let himself in, hurrying to the sound. She was in her bathroom and looked miserable.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she managed to ask. Her eyes were sunken, and she looked so frail and sick. His heart tugged at him and it hurt. This was the same girl who was running around the village cheerfully helping the villagers just the day before.

"I heard so I let myself in-let me help you," he said. She smiled weakly at him. Her hair was wet because she was drenched in sweat. He looked at her eyes, the pools of the ocean now dark and without life. No joy. Just pain and agony.

"There's nothing you can do," she replied weakly and turned continuing to gag and choke. Itachi was dumbstruck. Nothing he could do? That was a first for him. There was nothing he couldn't do. It angered him.

"Why?" he asked, demanded. She turned to look up and smiled at him.

"Because I'm dying…" she replied.

…

 _Thank you for reading! (:_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I'm back with another update! Enjoy! (:_

…

"Because I'm dying", she replied. Those words stung him like if he had fallen into glacier water. He knelt and put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently, afraid to break her. He didn't know what to day. After a few minutes she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Can you put her on her bed?" the little boy asked, he had let himself in. Itachi nodded and gently lifted her into his arms. She was so light. He thought she would've been heavier considering how curvy she was. The little boy led him to a small room with a tiny bed. Itachi lay her down gently and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi asked the boy.

"We don't know…sometimes she just gets like this. She gets skinnier and skinnier all the time even though she eats," the boy began to sob.

"Xian, what are you doing here, your mother will be worried," came a weak voice. Both males looked down and saw her smiling weakly, her eyes barely open.

"Nee-san!" the boy wailed, hugging her.

"It's alright," Emiko said, patting the boy's head. Itachi looked at her, life slowly returning to her.

"O-okay, I'll go home, but mister! You better take care of her while I'm gone," the boy looked up at Itachi with a stern face. Itachi smiled inwardly, he thought of Sasuke pouting at him. He nodded, and the boy left. He heard a sigh and turned back to Emiko who was trying to sit up. He quickly put his hand on her back to help her.

"I feel so embarrassed…I didn't want you to see that," she said. He just shook his head.

"You shouldn't be…even if you're very sick like this, you're still very beautiful," he said. After a quick silence and realization of what he said, they both turned red. He turned away so she wouldn't see him. She giggled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So, what are you sick of?" he asked boldly.

"No one knows…I cough up blood sometimes, my body gets randomly frail and I get sick like this. It's not a lot but it does happen. It feels like I am dying. And no, not just because I'm sick, I think I'm literally dying. Every day I grow weaker and no matter what I eat I continue to lose weight," she explained. It was something that he'd heard of. _Our bodies are made up of lots of tiny things called cells. They all have a different job to make our bodies work and keep us healthy._ _This sickness_ _is when some cells in the body stop working properly and stop the healthy cells doing their jobs. These bad cells can grow into a lump. A lot of people die because no one knows how to cure it._ He remembered a doctor say. His heart sunk. He knew it now-she was going to die. But it didn't seem like she knew what was wrong. No one in their village did. How could they? This was something that the highest doctors couldn't solve.

"Just rest. Do you want some water?" he asked. She smiled up at him.

"Yes, thank you," she said. He turned and went into her kitchen to get water. He sighed. Maybe he deserved this. To like someone only for that person to be dying. He was also dying. Maybe it was fate. When he returned, she was asleep again. He placed the cup on the table next to her bed and tucked her in. Gently, he placed a feather-like kiss on her forehead and left.

…

 _Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, it's finals time and there are a billion papers to write._

 _Thank you for understanding!_

 _-TruthfulJerk_


End file.
